


Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

by a_Jedi_inthe_stars (orphan_account)



Series: Ain’t No Mountain High Enough Universe [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sad, fem!queen, king!au, sick!Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_Jedi_inthe_stars
Summary: “I told you, you could always count on me darling.”Regina is royally fuck, and Brianna is in love.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Orginal Male Character/Roger Taylor
Series: Ain’t No Mountain High Enough Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic which will be pretty long! I’m really excited for this!!!

The entirety of King was sat in a small, dinky van, that was formerly owned by Regina. Johanna was sitting in the driver's seat, usually the seat was taken up by the drummer but she hadn’t been feeling well lately. They had just gotten out of a lengthy recording session, and it hadn’t gone well for Reg. She had been feeling queasy, her stomach had been constantly churning and bubbling. She was surprised she had made it all the way through rehearsal without throwing up all over her drum kit. 

Regina was contemplating why she had been getting sick again and again, mostly in the morning, but it had been throughout the day too. Could she have some weird disease? Would it kill her? She tapped her fingers on the consol as she overheard Brianna and Melina talk about Brie’s good friend from university. Apparently her old friend had just had a new baby girl with her husband. After she had heard that, it all clicked. Regina pieced it all together. She was extra tired, the poor blonde was throwing up so much, and some of her more tight fitting pants weren’t capable of buttoning anymore. Her period was late, very late.

Regina glanced out her window at all the passing buildings. Her eyes landed on a local convenience store. It was her chance, she could stop in the store and pick up one of those at home pregnancy tests.

“Guys, could we stop at that store over there, please? It's important,” She pointed at the cement block building, with the large neon sign out front. 

“Sure,” Johanna responded, “but why? Can’t we wait till the morning, it’s so late,” she turned into the parking lot of the drugstore. The bassist gazed at her, those piercing green eyes stared at her intently. 

“None of your business Jo,” Regina retorted, her cheeks now in a nice shade of red. She didn't want to be put on the spot right now. The blonde hopped out of the van, slamming the door behind her. She lightly ran into the store, she wanted this to be over with. Regina just wanted to go home and have a pregnancy test prove her wrong, but that would leave even more questions about her declining health. 

She rushed to the isle that carried the small package that was about to change her life. All the little boxes stared up at her. Regina bit her lip nervously as she tried to determine which one would be the best. One small pink box caught her eye. It said it was 99% accurate. That one must be her best bet. She grabbed it. 

Regina dashed to the cash register, she clutched the test a little too harshly. When Regina placed it on the counter for the cashier to ring up the box now appeared dented. The smaller lady who worked the register gave poor Reg a comforting smile, she could obviously tell how nervous the drummer was. 

“Do you want a bag for this miss?” The slighter older brunette asked.  
“Yes please,” She didn’t realize how shaky her voice was. Regina could only imagine the pity that the cashier was giving her right now. A poor blonde who obviously fucked her way into the wrong situation. She placed a few crumpled bills onto the counter in exchange for the slightly translucent bag. Quickly, she turned and scrambled out the door, but before she could exit, a voice came from behind her. 

“Hey!” It was the woman. Regina turned around to face her. Of all emotions that could have been present on the woman's face, solidarity wasn’t one she expected. 

“It’s going to be okay,” She said, smiling genuinely at the blonde. Regina nodded, giving her a tight smile before rushing out of the store. She jogged across the deserted parking lot to the van that awaited her. She opened the door quickly, plopping herself down onto the uncomfortable seat. 

Regina was breathing heavily, still clutching the plastic bag tightly. The rest of King’s girls stared at her and her odd behavior. It was kind of awkward, the three other girls desperately wanted to ask Regina what was going on. Unfortunately they were afraid of getting snapped at her. Brianna especially wanted to ask, she was extra concerned for the drummer. She liked her after all. But at the moment, she wasn’t going to acknowledge those feelings. 

Johanna glanced over at the bag in Regina’s lap, even though she was supposed to be keeping her eyes on the road. She took notice of the bassist prying eyes and covered the small pink box with her delicate hand. Jo glanced away, still a bit suspicious of what her friend was hiding in that bag. 

\---

Regina rushed into her room and Johanna’s shared room, slamming the door behind her. The rest of the band was going to play a few board games and watch a movie. They asked her if she wanted to join, but the poor girl had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Regina threw herself onto the bed, utterly exhausted. She laid there in silence before her plump bottom lip started to quiver. She was going to ruin the band. Everyone would hate her. She’s pretty sure her own boyfriend doesn’t want her. Regina’s so fucked. She might be fucking pregnant… 

Regina glanced over at the old phone that sat on her nightstand. She needed to call Todd. It was partially his fault if she was pregnant. Her boyfriend was a whole other mess too. He was young and erratic, irresponsible too. He couldn’t handle have a kid with her. Regina could barely have a kid, let alone him. Todd also had a bad reputation with the law. 

She still has to tell him. 

Regina dialed his number slowly, still hesitant. She prayed that he wouldn’t pick, that he was too busy partying to answer his phone. She’d rather just leave a simple and short voicemail. He didn’t, Todd left the phone unanswered. Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey Todd, this is Regina your girlfriend. I’m calling to say that I have something important to talk about with you. See you soon, love.” She hung up quickly, slamming the phone down. She winced at the loud sound. 

Regina was so fucking screwed. 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna stumbles upon Regina in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the chapter and procrastinated until 10 o’clock before a school night to post this. Anyways I bought a bunch of vintage 70s shirts with my girlfriend, we vibed and played Oregon trail.

Regina’s head was sat in her hands as she trembled pitifully. She was curled up in a ball next to the toilet, her knees up to her chest. The blonde sobbed harder as she gave the test a second look. Regina had been staring at the damned pregnancy test for at least twenty minutes. She couldn’t believe the two little pink lines. 

It was positive. 

Positive. 

She was going to have a baby. 

Regina had originally gone to the bathroom to throw up, around four or five in the morning. She had also snagged the pregnancy test along the way to the bathroom. The drummer had thrown up for a solid hour until she finally worked up the courage to piss on the pink stick. 

It turned out positive and Regina promptly threw it away from her, later crawling back to get it. 

She was trying to muffle her sobs with her hands. She didn’t want Melina, Johanna and or Brianna to catch her like this. Johanna was going to get up for work in a few minutes, along with Brie. Regina had to go to the stall in Kensington with Melina. She had to figure out a way to look normal, as to not alert anyone. 

Another choked sob came out from the back of her throat. If anyone caught her, she would ruin the band. The lead singer would surely kill her. Regina would be ruining her plan to become a rockstar, along with the others. No record company wants an unwed 27-year old that’s pregnant. That spells out death to the band. 

She was even going to screw over Brianna. She couldn’t do that to her best friend, not after how kind and loving she’s been over the years. Regina wiped away her tears and leaned her head against the wall. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 

The blonde’s head immediately shot up at the sound of a fist against the bathroom door. She stopped crying, becoming silent as she waited for another knock. The knock never came. Instead, the doorknob turned and the old door swung open. 

Brianna entered the room and froze. They stared at each other. Regina’s bloodshot blue eyes stared into her best friend’s hazel eyes intently. Brie’s mouth dropped open into a small ‘o’ shape as she glanced down at the drummer’s pitiful stance.

“R-Reg?” 

She looked away, slowly pushing the pregnancy test into her back pocket. Her cheeks heated up as Brianna edged closer to her, slightly apprehensive. 

Something happened in Brianna’s mind. A wave of protectiveness washed over her. She rushed forward, no longer unsure whether or not to impede on the situation. She needed to help her friend no matter what. 

“Are you okay?! What happened?! Did somebody hurt you?! I swear to god I’ll beat them up!” Brianna usually wasn’t a violent person, but if anyone ever tried to lay a finger on her precious Regina it was over. She bent down to her friend, concern etched into her face.

The blonde glanced up at her, sadness in her beautiful eyes. She shook her head as the tears poured from her eyes once more, covering her shirt in wet marks. Brianna wrapped her strong arms around the weeping girl, she wanted to protect her from the world. 

As the older woman put her hands on the floor to steady herself, her hand brushed against something. It was warm and small, plastic and long. She grabbed it out of curiosity. Much to Regina’s dismay, Brianna knew exactly what it was. 

It was a pregnancy test, and there were two little lines. It was positive. 

Positive. 

The curly-haired woman let out a small gasp, “Reg it’s positive…”

A violent sob wrecked Regina’s small frame. She covered her red and blotchy face with her hands. “I’m sorry. I’ve fucked up, I’ve fucked up real bad.” She muttered softly, her voice was trembling with fear. 

“It this yours?” Brianna asked. Her wide eyes stared down at the younger girl. There was a mix of feelings running through her. This could spell disaster for the band. Brianna also felt a tinge of jealousy. Regina was with someone, she had to be if she was pregnant. But what if she wasn’t? Then she could swoop in and help her!

She shouldn’t think of that, her friend needed her help. 

Regina nodded and mumbled a small yes. Another sob came choked out of her. It took a minute for Brianna to really process it. There was going to a baby. In only a matter of months. The blonde grabbed Brie by the collar of her old t-shirt. Her once dismal eyes now filled with fury. She was exasperated. 

“I swear to god Brianna if you tell anyone that I’m,” she paused and glanced away, Regina struggled to find words, “...pregnant. You are over.” 

“I won’t! I p-promise,” The curly-haired woman gasped, stuttering. Regina let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t want anyone to know that she was pregnant, but if anyone besides Todd had to know her best bet was her best friend. She could trust her, Brie wouldn’t turn on her. Johanna would tell Melina and Melina would tell everyone. 

“Whose is it?” Brianna asked Reg. She really hoped her friend knew whose baby it was, but she didn’t…

Brie shouldn’t think that it was inconsiderate of her. 

Regina was quiet with her response, “my boyfriend’s.” 

She didn’t realize the drummer might have a boyfriend. Regina was known for sleeping around. Not settling down with a man. Brianna suddenly felt protective of her small and fragile friend. He could hurt her, or abandon her.

“You have a boyfriend?” The guitarist tried not to let the pain of knowing that she won’t ever be with Reg seep into her voice. 

“Yeah, his name is Todd,” There was a hint of regret in Regina’s voice. Almost as if she didn’t actually want to be with him.

Brianna rubbed her hands together anxiously, she didn’t know exactly what to do, “...Does he know?” The blonde took a deep breath and shook her head no, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. 

“He hasn’t responded to my calls.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

Brianna enveloped her in a tight hug. Regina took in the scent of her friend’s lavender shampoo, it smelled so nice and sweet. She smelled like home and safety. Regina could spend forever in her arms and Bri could spend forever holding her. 

END


End file.
